


The Accidental Witch

by Queen_Frostine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Other, Self-Insert, Time Travel, Tom Riddle Era, pure witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Frostine/pseuds/Queen_Frostine
Summary: A girl with a past that is a Potter fanatic is thrown into the world and got too much power than she bargained for. What makes it worse? It is Tom Riddle's sixth year. And he is bound to be suspicious,did I mention she has a crush on him? (Rating may change)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer you already know that I don't own any characters whatsoever J.K Rowling does, so stop rubbing it in. Oh and please be a darlin' and leave a comment and/or a kudos!!

I just got done watching "Harry Potter and the half-blood prince" I love the Harry Potter series! My favorite character ever is Tom M. Riddle! Yep you heard right, and no I am not crazy...I think ha...ha...ha...Okay pause there. I want to watch it again, I was about in till my big brother (and guardian) came in and said "No nah-ah. Turn that TV. Right off Missy. I don't want to deal with a grumpy little sister in the morning".

I pouted "But Peter" I whined starting to feel more comfortable living with my big bro. I still have moments but other than that it went smoothly (well as smoothly as it can be). I reluctantly turned off the TV and got in bed, hmph. I wonder how living at Hogwarts would be like, I read all the Harry Potter books and watched all the Harry Potter movies. In fact I just watched the deathly hallows part 2 just last Friday. I cried when Voldemort died, aw poor Voldy. I know I probably sound like a geek to you or a bookworm, which normally I ain't one. But after these harsh more than few years I needed a escape, an outlet if ya will and I turned to books for it. More importantly I turned to the Harry Potter books which in turn led to the movies. Which I love both dearly. I deeply relate to Tommy-boy Riddle that's why he's my favorite character that and his last name is Riddle (how awesome is that?) Oh and 'cause he gets to talk to snakes. Hey did I mention that I absolutely adore Nagini even though I do not really actually know either one of them ( but hey when in Rome! er...London?). I wish they all existed in real life, hey maybe I could like I dunno uh warn Mister V. Ha ha Mister V how impressive I made that up, just now! Or I can beat the crap out of his no faced skull, I always thought he was little too arrogant (I mean a lot).

*Sigh* the what if's and maybe's and I wish's suck the life out of meh. I closed my eyes knowing that the nightmares would soon plague me yet again. Giving me another restless night.

'We should do something for her'!

'Like what'?

'Give her, her wish. Duh'!

'What wish? What in hells bells are you talking about'?

The whispers of the Gods and Goddesses were swirling around arguing on what to do with one Emilie Hale. The girl that had a horrible and unfair past that had one too many bad hands dealt, the girl that battled with things everyday that girls her age and older shouldn't deal with nor any other human being, the girl with an weird connection with one Tom Riddle who's right now in a different universe. Literally!

'Fine but if that-that girl messes up the future than it's your fault'!

'Thank you, thank you! Cronus! You won't regret this' the beautiful Athena exclaimed she knew fully well that "that girl" will change the future. But its for the best, not for the "greater good" but simple for the best. Those two souls been through a lot and they deserve love and happiness. Even if it ruins others. Because this time: it's their time to shine. This time its their turn to get their happily ever after...

(TMR)

And that is how Emilie Hale and Tom Riddle were destined to meet. That is how The Dark Lord was destined to meet his Dark Lady. And consequentially that is how the first pure magical witch was born-well more like created in a very long time, for when they put Emilie Hale in a alternate universe where the Harry Potter world really did exist and the J.K Rowling's books didn't and not to mention a different time line too. They made her into a witch, but when they did that they uh *cough*accidentally*cough* put too much power into her which in turn made her a pure powerful full-breaded witch. Not the pure-blood stuff they pass off now-a-days. No I'm talking a full-blown witch/goddess. But what makes it more worse (or entertaining) is that she's a very powerful witch that does not know how to control her powers, that knows too much, that has a bit of an obsession with Tom M. Riddle, that is emotionally unstable, and last but not least romantically challenged. Yeah they're in for a ride to insanity...


	2. Long Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl with a past that is a Potter fanatic is thrown into the world and got too much power than she bargained for. What makes it worse? It is Tom Riddle's sixth year. And he is bound to be suspicious,did I mention she has a crush on him? (Rating may change)

I woke up and got very dizzy; the world was like one huge kaleidoscope. The last thing I remember was thinking about how I wished that I could live in the Harry Potter world. I got up and the dizziness intensified ten-fold my room looked like a 3-D movie all blurry but very real looking. I stumbled into my dresser I looked into my vanity mirror and saw a very sickly pale sweaty looking girl. Her eyes were bloodshot and looked like a druggie going through a withdrawal. The girls hair was a blackish violet color it was matted to her skull making it looked like she hasn't brushed or washed her hair in years-hey my hair color is a blackish-violet color too, how weird. Her bloodshot eyes were a very cool pale misty blue that looked freaky and very unnerving-hey those look like mi-They are mine! The sickly girl is me!

The world lurched and her-my body felt on fire. I felt like someone just injected me with molten hot lava and then electrocuted me with metal cables. I experienced a lot pain in my life which pretty much means that I have a high-intolerance of pain, but just a few seconds of this and I was begging for mercy. I was begging for mercy-the kind of mercy he wanted me to beg to him, but I was strong I held out. But not this pain-this pain is other worldly. This what I imagined the Crusiatus curse felt like but way much more worse. This what I imagined twilight's gay sparkly vampire venom felt like but again way much worse. I felt alive and aware but I didn't want to feel like that. I wanted to be numb again, I tried to scream but it got lodged in my throat. I couldn't do anything I opened my eyes. I instantly regretted it I felt a roll of nausea; the world was spinning faster, it was speeding up. I just want it to stop! STOP! Suddenly it did, but before I could even breathe a sigh in relief it started up again; ten times faster, ten times stronger. The only difference was that instead of the intensified heat. It did a 180 on me and turned into a bitter cold. Like a deadly winter in the ice age era. Instead of molten hot lava being injected into my system it turned into freezing cold ice slowly trickling into me, making me numb. But somehow that was even worse, my whole body started tingling, my vision getting hazy I started to cough like there was water in my lungs. All of a sudden a odd thought struck me; was this how Bella in twilight felt when she jumped off that cliff in new moon? WTF! Am I seriously comparing me to that fake weird ass Bella Swan, maybe its just the pain making me delirious. The world stopped spinning oh good, oh bad! Everything was so still everything was surreal it was like in those nightmares when you tried to run away from the 'bad guy'. But you can't because your too damn slow, even if your in track and very fit ( like me) you are still hella-slow. And then you inevitably trip and get slashed up by the psycho serial killer.

Fuck my life! What the fuck is going on any ways? I Heard a ear-piercing scream that sounded like someone was getting murdered. Will they please just shut up! I already have a headache as it is. I then realized with sudden horror that the person screaming was me. My voice sounded so broken, I sounded like I was in so much in pain. Like I was at the brink of death-which I probably was. I started coughing I felt like I was drowning. SOMEONE HELP ME! I cautiously opened my eyes everything was still blurry all the colors were stilled blurred together like water paint. But when I looked at the ground where I was kneeling, there on the ground there was blood everywhere. I-I w-was coughing up blood, not water. FML. I just wanted this weird as fuck pain to stop. It changed yet again I felt like I was being crushed, my lungs felt like they were breaking. I started clawing at my chest to stop the crushing weight, I vaguely felt my nails scratching against my shirt; tearing the thin fabric and clawing into my skin. I felt a warm liquid sliding down my chest to my stomach to the floor, onto my hands. My nails were breaking from too much pressure too much force. I felt creepy crawlers roaming my body, I felt like there was bugs under my skin. GET OFF GET OFF GETTOFF! I think I was starting to have hallucinations because I just saw my bed side table catch on fire. In fact it looked like a huge fire was starting in my room, it felt so real. Even the heat felt authentic. Smoke suddenly filled my lungs and I smelled wood burning and plastic burning and metal burning. Oh my! My room is really burning. I felt more more and more pain going through me. Then suddenly not only did I feel pain go through me I also felt power or electricity go through me. I don't know what the fucks going on but I just want my mommy and daddy...And then Emilie Hale's world went dark.

'Oops' muttered Hades while the other Gods and Goddesses gasped in shock. They watched the whole thing pan out. How could one mere mortal go through all that pain and stay conscious for that long?

'Oh my' Aphrodite cried out in pity and sorrow.

'I told you guys that something was going to go wrong' Cronus grumbled darkly

All the other great beings glared at him. They didn't know what exactly happened. But they had a pretty fair idea. You see they wanted to turn Emilie Hale into a witch so she would be accepted into Hogwarts, but they accidentally put too much power in her. Now she was a witch/goddess and could quite easily be more powerful than the other Gods maybe even Zeus. But that is only if she practices, you see a witch/Goddess (or wizard/god) can gain more powers each time she or he exercise there power. And they have a feeling that she will do great things good or bad no one shall now. Well for now at least...

(TMR+ERH)

Tom decided he was going to the library the Slytherin girls (well pretty much all the girls) were grating on his nerves. I mean how much could those girls be more promiscuous. They practically throw themselves at me, yes I admit it is useful when I need information on them or any one else. But I mean do they not have any dignity? I went straight to the restricted section, I got a note of course. Any ways even if I didn't have one Madame Pincer (A/N: Don't really know the name, sorry) would still let me go through there without a second look. Right now I was looking into stuff about my heritage; I found out that I was thee heir of Slytherin about a couple of moths ago. Now I'm taken up to looking for the Chamber of Secrets. I want to finish what Salazar started. But in order to do that I have to find it first. I started out looking in the Slytherin common room. But I couldn't for the life me find it. So I decided to do more intensive research. Thus reason I'm in the library, that plus I do not want anything to do with other people.

I went to the very back of the restricted section, that's where the real dark stuff is. Which I go there more often then normal. I sat down on one of the cushioned seats and grabbed a book that was titled 'Rise and fall of Salazar Slytherin'. Ah where was I? I turned to chapter 17 and read a few pages of it. That is in till a loud 'crash' interrupted my concentration. I growled in frustration, it was probably some fool messing around or playing a prank, imbeciles. I got up reluctantly and set my book on the side table and looked for the noise. I went around the corner of a bookcase and tripped. What the-? I got up and looked to see what was the thing that tripped me. To my surprise the thing was a girl. A young girl most likely around my age. She had messy wavy/curly hair (A/N:Imagine Bellatrix's hair, but less curly and more wavy) that was blackish but with tints of violet from what I could which was a lot since she had barley anything but a flimsy camisole and thin black really, really shorts that she was granted with gracious curves. She looked like a girl that all the girl's wanted to be (or so I'm told). She was sickly pale and she seemed to be heaving like it was difficult to breathe, who is this girl (woman)? Sh groggily looked up to meet my eyes and I saw her beautiful pale ice blue eccentric eyes, I gasped. She is beautiful ,but surely just like any other girl I added. She croaked out "Help me" her voice sounded so hoarse it was like she was screaming for so long that her voice gave out.

What in Merlin's name happened to her? Being the 'good student' I am I picked her up and went off to the hospital wing. When I got there Madame Surrey gasped "What in Merlin's beard happened Tom"? She asked.

"I do not know, I was in the library and I found her unconscious". Sounding every bit like a good school boy, like it was normal for me to do this. "What is she wearing" She asked in horror she finally noticed that the girl lack clothes. I just shrugged and set her on one of the many beds. Sh shuddered and grabbed my wrist. I tried to yank it back but she was just too strong, how odd. "Madame Surrey I advise you to contact the head master" I commanded to her in a sweet voice. She just nodded still looking a little shocked. In more close inspection I saw the front of her under bodice was bloodied and clawed up like someone or something clawed it off it showed part of her bra it was emerald green (hmm a Slytherin's color) and lacy, the lace was colored black. Very seductive looking, what am I thinking! I'm acting like a common hormonal male teenager. I also noticed her nails were bloody and some of her nails were off or coming off. She clawed her own shirt off, why? There was also some blood on her face like she threw it up. Again what happened to her?

I heard footsteps coming towards me so I looked. I saw Madame Surrey with Professor Dippet and...Dumbledore coming in tow. What is he doing here?

"Is this her"? Dumbledore asked , Surrey simply nodded as did I. But mine was forced I so badly wanted to curse him. I hated him, I wanted to kill him. "What happened Tom" Dippet asked. I told them what I told Surrey. They all had various expressions: Surrey looked more upset and appalled on what the girl was wearing than her well-being, Dippet looked flustered and confused, Dumbledore had an unfathomable look indicating that he was deep in thought. Dumbledore stepped forward for more inspection. Suddenly the girl sat up and gasped gulping air like she hadn't had some air in a while. She probably didn't with the state she was in. Then she spluttered out in between breathing "Sweet baby Jesus doing the nasty with his mother"! What the? She finally realized that we were here and crawled away from us "Who the fuck are you guys! Did he send! He did didn't he! Well I don't fucking care how much he paid you some shit like. I will not under any fucking circumstance go with him. He can go rot in hell with all the fuckin' gay ass sparkly vampires-well except For Jazzy-bear I liike him" She smile a the end in a dreamy stance. What in Merlin's pants is she rambling about? She stared wide eyed at us she started laughing hysterically and clapping. Is she insane, that was a plausibly answer.

Then she stared a me "Ooh who is the hawtie with the body" What is hawtie? "Excuse me what did you just say" I asked politely but more forced then usual. She rolled her eyes "I was saying you look good. Gods are you dumb or something. Ha something! Ha aha ha ha"! Dumbledore interrupted us. "Excuse me Miss, but will tell us what happened to you". Her face Darkened and then snapped him "None of your god damned business old man"!

I almost chuckled at this, almost I have a reputation you know. Surrey gasped at her bad manners obviously. "How dare you talk to a professor like that, young lady you should be ashamed of yourself" She said in proper tone. The girl just rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah pipe it down will ya. I have a headache as it is" She rubbed her head, I just now noticed that she didn't have a British accent. Where was she from then? Surrey was about to reply but Dumbledore interrupted yet again. " I'm so sorry but we would like to help you. So can you tell me what happened to you" He said grandfatherly tone I almost cursed him right here and now. "Who are you" She asked ignoring his original question.. "Well my dear I'm Albus Dumbledore the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry" He stated calmly. She snorted (very un-lady like might I add) "Yeah sure and I'm Harry Potter the chosen one". She said in a mocking tone, what is the 'chosen one'. "Excuse me but who is that" Dippet asked still a little flustered. "A-are you serous? Harry Potter is only the most amazing person ever-well except for Tommy-boy of course he's the best even though he is slightly evil but he has his excuse he enjoys cookies" she said in a excited tone when she mention them.

"Who are you" She asked me sharply "I'm Tom Riddle" I said tersely how dare she command something from me! Her strange eyes bugged out of her skull then she smiled really big "You are THE Tom Riddle"? What is that supposed to mean? "Oh Rosemarie's baby you really really are Tommy-boy? I mean you really are the most awesomeness person in the world. The one that is all fuckin' all powerful! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, I CANNOT BELIEVE IT"! She was hugging me throughout the whole ordeal. But then she let go , I was still shocked. "uh oh" she whispered and slowly crawled away from us. "Sorry 'bout that , Imma a wee fucked up in the noggin" she apologized.

"What did you just say" Dumbledore asked a little too serious, but I have to admit I was thinking the same thing.

"Nothin' Dumbles doncha ya worry 'bout that little mental moment. I have uh *cough* problems"She laughed nervously. She then eyed me like she was sorry she said anything.

"Who are you and why are you here. I don't think you are a student am I correct"? Dippet asked finally having the courage to talk.

"I-I'm a m-muggle I guess and my names Emilie Hale" She said nervously.

"How are you a muggle if you now what a muggle is and that you are in Hogwarts" Dumbledore said dotingly.

"I'M HOGWARTS! How sweet is that"!

Tom sighed he had a feeling it was going to be long time for this explanation.


	3. The Wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl with a past that is a Potter fanatic is thrown into the world and got too much power than she bargained for. What makes it worse? It is Tom Riddle's sixth year. And he is bound to be suspicious, did I mention she has a crush on him? (Rating may change)

I cannot believe I am in Hogwarts with Tommy-boy and Dumbles. At first I thought it was joke or some shit like that, but then I thought about it some more and how could they make it so real with the real character's and other stuff. So I eagerly accepted the truth. I just now realized that someone was talking to me.

"Miss Hale so can you explain what is going on" Dumbledore asked ergh die old man! How dare he-oh what did he do? Oh right he uh never mind ha ha ha.

"Oh sorry um I just-well you see ah fuck this! Dumbledore I got fuckin' attacked buy some of Grindlewald's army solider guys; they killed my family and hurt me head. So I was a little confused and all that stuff so that's why I just said that stuff so there ya happy. Or do I have to- ugh never mind I don't care if you're happy or not" I grumbled and I got up to-what am I going to do? I then noticed I was only in my P. J's ah fuck! So I just awkwardly stared around in till I got so bored that I threw my hands up in the air "well"?

"...Oh yes well Miss Hale you are welcomed to stay here" Dippet said ha he is so gullible I mean my story was so full of holes I might as well have called it Swiss cheese. "Thank you sir. Only problem is I have nothing to wear no school stuff nor do I have a wand".

"Why don't you have a wand" Tommy asked oh bless him ha or curse ha!

"Well I was little tied up at that moment in time sorry if I couldn't keep track of a fuckin' twig" I yelled a little aggravated with twenty questions and well he's ya know Tommy so naturally I wanted to be a good Mary-sue girl so I yelled at him isn't that weird? I just display myself as a Mary-sue when I always despised them. Oh the irony.

"Language" the healer person snapped.

"English" I smartly replied. They all just stared at me confused.

"Excuse me"? she asked.

Ha this is just too good to pass up "You're excused". I then turned to Dippet and Dumbledore "So about my arrangement" I asked.

"Oh right well we will get you clothes and then Dumbledore here will escort you to Diagon alley. After you recover of course". Recover?

"Can't Tommy-boy 'escort' me"? I asked hopefully. Hey just because he's a mass murdering, nose hater doesn't me I can't sink my teeth and get a taste of the goodness of Tom Marvolo Riddle. That's like saying just because she's gay I'm not going to be her friend. It racist man, racist I tell you!

"I'm sorry but who is Tommy-boy" Dippet asked confusedly, ugh is he and idiot? Really I would like to know.

"Well you are not forgiven and obviously 'Tommy-boy' is Tom Riddle since I just hugged him like a big teddy bear and told him he is Awesome a few awkward minutes ago duh"!

They stared at me weirdly again, fine! "Fine I will go with Dumbledore, the damn dictator" I muttered the last part under my breathe.

)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(

I had to rest for a couple days to 'recover', yeah right they just wanted to KILL ME!...Okay they don't want to kill me they just want me to get 'better' and that good stuff in between . But eventually I was able to leave to Diagon alley-well more like apparate to Diagon alley-but you get the picture right? Well if you don't you're an idiot! Well I got the whole necessity thingy stuff. Mind you I don't know half the names of the stuff I bought nor how to use them. But oh well I love when someone buys me things, especially if they are magical hardy har har. I went to the store called Magical Menagerie. Huh I didn't know they had it during Voldies time, well if its any constellation to my imagination it looks fairly new. I got a cat I named her Selena, she's beautiful; she has black as night fur weirder than most cats eyes (there yellow by the way). And she seems smart very smart that and she pounced on me when I first walked in the store.

After all that I was so psyched to go to Ollivander's. I so badly wanted to know what wand I get, I know one thing for sure; if I get a pansy ass wand I'm going to break it and leave town er...world? I don't know, sue me! No please don't sue me, I haven't any money...ha...ha...ha!

As I walked in there, it was eerie quiet and dust all around, well someone needs a good clean. I just knew he was going to pop-up like in the books and movies but when he said "who might you be" I screamed and turned around so fast I might have caused myself whiplash. I got into a defensive stance for a split second then remember just where I was and who he was. So I calmed down and started laughing. "S-sorry 'bout t-that, I'm just a little paranoid" I laughed some more. He looked mildly surprised but continued on acting all spooky and creepy.

"I presume you need a wand"?

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"But aren't you a little too old to be getting one"

"No I'm just naturally tall, growth spurt" I whispered the part. His eyes widened taking me seriously ha! There's a first one. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" I waved my hand dismissively " now let's find my own chosen stick". His eyebrows arched up and he looked ready to correct me for calling a wand a 'stick' but I guess he thought better of it. Good I don't want to have to kick old peoples butts today.

We went through all the jazz sparkles that Harry did in the first with exception that I AM NOT HIM, I am not a dude. After going through half of his shop of oh-so-magical twigs is started getting impatient even the I-am-in-the-world-of Harry-Potter high started wearing off. Finally after forever we found one. I guess it was special or some shiz like that. I guess it is supposed to be special in less they so perfectly carve each and every one to make them so...perfectly. Well anyways it was a bone white with exception of the crimson color that seemed to bleed into it at the end of the wand. It also had had some weird carvings that reflected with power. Well the whole freakin' stick seemed to scream 'power' anyways. But the most weird thing was the gleam in Mr. creepy-Ollivander-awesome guy's eyes. It's like he knew something I didn't. And believe me when I say I HATE not knowing things.


	4. Fate or Doom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl with a past that is a Potter fanatic is thrown into the world and got too much power than she bargained for. What makes it worse? It is Tom Riddle's sixth year. And he is bound to be suspicious, did I mention she has a crush on him? (Rating may change)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big plans for this story. Don't you ever notice that when you have timetravel fics. With an OC you don't really have sequels, well I plan doing that. Three stories maybe four haven't decided on that yet. But just so you know I plan to make it Tom Riddle's era then the Marauder's then the final showdown in the Harry Potter's school era maybe another one after that but like I said I haven't figured that part out yet . Anyways please leave a comment and/or a kudos!

When I got back from the shopping trip I started to feel...weird. Oh please mother of all things holy don't make me go through that kind of pain again. Ah I sound like a fuckin' wimp, bunch of pansies making me turn into one of them. The Hogwarts magic crackled a little when I set foot on the grounds of Hogwarts. It then eventually let go, knowing that I was not a threat. In fact apparently I was a uh what is the word, its like-oh friend! I was a friend. Hmm how odd.

I just noticed I was in the headmaster's office. How did get here? Ah who cares. I knocked on his (Dippet's) door. It swung open magically, show off. In there was Dippet (obviously) and I already knew Dumbledore was behind me following me in here. "Emilie" Dippet acknowledged. Jerk-off. He then started to talk to Dumbles. That's when I zoned out, it looked like it was going to be boring. So yeah...

"…. you ready"? I heard Dippy asked. My head shot up "Huh? Wah"? Was my oh so eloquent reply. I saw Dippy's frowny face and Dumbles smiley face. WTF! Why am I talking like this? That's what I was wondering. Huh! Who the fuc-"Miss Hale please pay attention" Dippet 'demanded'.

"Okay! So what were you guys chatting about"?

"I asked if you were ready to get sorted"?

SORTED! YES!

"Huh"?

"To get sorted into your house".

"Oh yes, yes"! They stared at me weirdly for a few seconds then dippy just ploppled the talking hat on my hat, I can't believe I am getting SORTED!

"Oh what do we have here"? Asked the old hattie.

"Uh a human being, a female and apparently a witch"!

"No need to be rude"!

"Yeah and no need to ask questions with obvious answers"

"Touche. So you're not from this dimension-"

"Well obv-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME"!

"Well geez"

"What did I jus-"

"Okay okay sorry keep your hat on" I giggled in mind (obviously since if I did that out loud it would be awkward and weird).

"Where was I? No don't answer that. Anyways, so you're not from around here. And you apparently have substantial amount of information about here and the future so that could indicate Ravenclaw, but ah you are not like those busybody studiers so that rules out Raveclaw. Definitely not Hufflepuff you are not very trusting and-well can be kind of rude".

"Well I don't want to be Jigglypuff anyways"! I then mentally stuck my tongue out at him. Her. It? I don't know!

"My point proven. But you can be quite impulsive like Gryfindor's but your past has taught you not to be and not to trust".

I flinched at that.

"So I guess all that's left is Slytherin. And I already see it. You could be great there. No you will be great there. You have the Slytherin traits almost down to a tee."

"Hey don't say that, that's mean"!

"How? How is that mean? How is it mean or wrong to want to survive"?

"I-I don't know"...

"Well that settles it" 'SLYTHERIN' It cried out finally putting me in the house of the snakes, the house where Tom M. Riddle is in. Basically to sum it up: the hat (still don't know the gender) sent me to my own death, my own doom. Well at least I'll get some cookies...

()()()()()()

But Emilie Hale was wrong. She wasn't sent to her doom. Or her death, far from it in fact. She was sent there for her destiny, her fate. To continue onto her 'greatness'. And greatness it will be. Because Emile R. Hale and Tom M. Riddle are destined to be together, now more then ever. For every Dark Lord there is a Dark Lady just like always. That is how it worked, that is how it will work. But since the light took over people forgot there true ways. But Dark Lord Voldemort and Dark Lady Mystiana will show the magical creatures the way again. They will show that its not always black and white. They will show that salvation and death go hand and hand. And then and then only they can be truly happy...


End file.
